Cabulações
by Srta. Wheezy
Summary: [Reeditada] O que aconteceria se Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley cabulassem aula e ainda tivessem que ficar um na presença do outro, num banheiro abandonado?


**Cabulações  
**_Srta. Wheezy  
_

__

**Sinopse: **O que aconteceria se Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley cabulassem aula e ainda tivessem que ficar um na presença do outro, num banheiro abandonado?

**- Capítulo Único -**

Acordou assustada, levantando-se em seguida assim que teve em mente o quão atrasada estava. Rapidamente rumou para o banheiro, enquanto tentava, inutilmente, arrumar seu cabelo com os dedos. Fechou os olhos por meros segundos e se sentiu suja. Bufou. Porque poções tinha que ser no primeiro tempo de aula, fazendo-a não poder tomar banho por conta de seu atraso? Abriu os belos olhos castanhos amêndoas, levando as delicadas mãos ao registro da pia. Sentiu a água escorrer por seus dedos. Sorriu. Com as palmas das mãos já molhadas, levou-as à face bem definida, apalpando o rosto delicado com a água morna. Em seguida, escovou os dentes alinhados. Dando um sorriso maroto ao seu reflexo à frente, teve uma idéia que Hermione acharia um tanto quanto absurda. Porém, havia gostado. Aliás, qual fora a última vez que não cabulava uma aula? Principalmente esta sendo poções? Merecia isso, oras. Ainda observando sua imagem no espelho e ficando satisfeita com esta, pensou em cabular a aula exatamente onde estava; num banheiro.

Não no seu banheiro, era algo muito óbvio. Se alguém quisesse lhe delatar era somente ir lá e já a pegava. Não, tinha que ser algo maior. Mais escondido. Sorriu. Acabara de lembrar de um banheiro perfeito. Agora já despreocupada, deixou seus pés a guiarem para fora do banheiro. Despiu-se e depois vestiu seu uniforme surrado. Sentando na cama felpuda, calçou seus pés. Segurando a escova de cabelo que acabara de pegar em cima da cabeceira ao lado da cama, Virgínia Weasley penteou seus cabelos, fazendo com que cada fio ruivo se alinhasse com perfeição em seu devido lugar. Pegou a velha mochila do chão e arrumou-a nas costas, andando com pressa e saindo do quarto, deixando o local vazio.

x-x-x

Apesar de não olhar para trás, sabia que Pansy estava andando em sua direção, tentando de toda forma chamar sua atenção. Aproveitando a enorme quantidade de alunos naquele pequeno corredor, andou rapidamente e logo viu uma porta quase invisível por quem passava por ali. A madeira estava velha, podre. Com nojo, encostou a ponta do dedo indicador na porta, abrindo-a e fazendo-a soltar um pequeno ruído. Entrou e sorriu ao ver que não fora visto por ninguém. Não podia ser visto.

Agora, por causa de Pansy, teria que cabular a _incrível_ aula de História da Magia que teria. Ela não é de todo o prejudicial assim, pensou. Com um fraco sorriso irônico, limpou o chão sujo com a sua varinha que acabara de tirar das vestes e sentou-se nele em seguida. Suas pernas estavam cansadas, depois de andar velozmente desde o Salão Comunal da Sonserina até ali. Odiava ser perseguido por garotas. Principalmente por Parkinson.

Olhou com um misto de horror e descrença para o banheiro à frente. As portas de madeira que dividiam cada Box estavam definitivamente sujas e velhas, além de estarem sendo corroídas por cupins. As pequenas pias que se encontravam há dois metros de distancia do sonserino, estavam para desmoronar. As torneiras, bastante enferrujadas, dando um ar sombrio. O chão do local parecia não ser limpo há anos, enquanto as poucas janelas se encontravam cheias de poeira, ao qual nem se podia ver a bela paisagem dos jardins de Hogwarts. Estava a se repugnar por sentar num lugar tão inferior à sua pessoa, quando o mesmo ruído seco que escutara outrora desviou seus pensamentos. Virou-se imediatamente para a entrada do local, porém sem fazer barulho algum. Analisou a pessoa e logo pode reparar que era uma jovem. Bonita, por sinal. Ao ver, porém, o sapato velho e surrado, não conteve um olhar de desagrado ao ver que era a Weasley.

- O que faz aqui, Weasley? – ele perguntou, a voz fria e arrogante. Não gostou nada, porém, ao ver o brilho de deboche que pairava sob seus lábios sensuais que combinavam tão perfeitamente com sua pele alva e seus cabelos ruivos.

- Lhe ver que não foi, Malfoy! – ela respondeu, ignorante. – Mas se lhe interessa tanto saber, devo informar que vim até este adorável banheiro pegar a tampa de uma privada para fazer de enfeite em meu quarto! – ela complementou, sarcástica. Draco a olhou com raiva.

- Acho bom tomar cuidado com tais palavras que se dirige à mim, garota. - Gina fingiu esconder-se atrás de uma coluna apodrecida. – Esta seria a hora que morreria de medo e sairia correndo daqui? – ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para olhá-lo. Notou com divertimento os olhos cinzentos escurecerem e a expressão ficar cerrada, devido à raiva do momento.

- Não, Weasley! Seria a hora em que eu te mataria! – ele falou, ainda fitando-a. – Agora, trate de sair logo deste banheiro! – ela riu, enfurecendo-o ainda mais.  
- Você acha que tem algum poder sobre mim, Malfoy? Eu irei _ficar_ aqui! – ela disse. Saiu atrás da colina e para irritá-lo, sentou-se perto dele. Continha uma gargalhada. – E porque **você **está aqui?

- Não lhe devo satisfações, Weasley. – Draco respondeu, com grosseria. – Seria mais coerente perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui.  
- Eu me perdi, não notou? – ela perguntou, irônica. Soltou um pequeno e baixo riso ao ouvir o loiro bufar.

- És tão engraçada! Por isso que a família é tão pobre! Com os filhos trabalhando com essas frases, não irão ganhar gorjeta alguma. – ele falou, sorrindo de leve em seguida ao ver que havia conseguido deixar a ruiva com raiva.

- Poupe-me o comentário, Malfoy. – suspirou cansada. – Cabulei aula e graças a interrupção de sua namorada, tive que mudar de caminho e vir para este banheiro. Draco tocou no distintor de monitor de sua veste, fazendo Gina notá-lo. O jovem tirou um caderno pequeno de anotações e uma pena de dentro de seu sobretudo.

- Que aula cabuliu, Weasley? – ele perguntou, cético.

- Poções. – ela falou, a cabeça abaixada por saber que o sonserino não iria perder oportunidade de tirar pontos de sua casa. Observou ele anotar. Levantou-se do chão, limpando as vestes em seguida. Draco faz o mesmo, caminhando em seguida para uma de várias janelas empoeiradas que continham ali. Passou o dedo indicador sobre o vidro da janela, fazendo imediatamente seu dedo ficar sujo. Logo em seguida, desenhou um defeituoso coração, enquanto, ao ter noção que Gina se aproximava e o que tinha desenhado, apagou-o.

- Tarde demais, Malfoy. Eu consegui ver o desenho! – ela falou, rindo docemente, atraindo a atenção do loiro para si. Viu a leve avermelhação na pele pálida do garoto. Vergonha? Raiva? Aproximou-se do rapaz, enquanto este já tinha novamente a face voltada para a janela. Num instinto, segurou a mão do loiro, forçando-o a desenhar uma casinha mal feita.

- Eu não sei qual desenho é o pior, Weasley! – ele falou, permitindo-se soltar uma risada depois. Analisou seu próprio dedo escrever _Virgínia Weasley_, enquanto era segurado pela pequena mão da ruiva. Pegando-a de surpresa, pegou o dedo indicador da jovem e sustentou-o sobre seus dedos, fazendo-a escrever seu nome.

Virou seu rosto para ela e percebeu que Gina já mantinha o olhar sobre si. Olharam-se longamente e logo se distanciaram, confusos, atordoados. A grifinória olhou para sua mochila que se encontrava no chão e andou até ela. Pegou-a. Saiu do banheiro, os olhos fixos no chão.

x-x-x

Encontrar uma passagem ali era muito difícil, mas mesmo assim Gina ainda persistia, apesar de todos os alunos fazerem o mesmo. Um caminho se abriu, aos poucos. Feliz, foi andando, parando de vez em quando por conta da extrema falta de velocidade das pessoas. Não esbarrar em alguém era impossível. Os olhos, que desde dois dias só sabiam se manter voltados ao chão, levantaram-se assim que um esbarrão mais forte foi feito. Seu coração pulsou um pouco mais forte, enquanto fixava seu olhar no de Draco. Sorriu fracamente e abaixou novamente seu olhar, continuando a andar pelo corredor lotado.

**. Fim .**

**N/A:** Sim! Na versão reeditada da short, eles não se beijam, conversam coisas mais íntimas ou tem sentimentos um pelo outro. Achei sem sentido fazer algo assim.  
Fic em homenagem à Piu Potter.  
Fic reeditada em homenagem à Lynn Sparrow e à Clarissa. Todas aniversariando:D  
Parabéns pra Bubru Brubu (que fez uma capa LINDA pra esta fic -) que faz aniversário dia 27 e Clarissa dia 28 !  
Adoro vocês três! ;D


End file.
